Funtime Freddy
Were you looking for Molten Freddy, the remains of Ennard wearing Funtime Freddy's beaten mask? Funtime Freddy '''is the titular and secondary antagonist of ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. ''He is one of the four main antagonists. He is an animatronic bear who, like the other animatronics,will attempt to kill the player until the end of the player's shift. Like other animatronics, Funtime Freddy will attempt to kill the main protagonist. It is unknown as of now if Freddy will attempt to kill any other late-night wanderers of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals. Appearance Funtime Freddy is a white animatronic with a shade of lavender on his stomach, snout, joints, inner ears, paws, and on top of his feet. He has black eyebrows, violet eyelids, blue eyes and a black nose. Similar to the other main animatronics, Freddy has blushed cheeks. However, he is the only animatronic to have purple cheeks. He has jointed and complex limbs and body parts and, like all other animatronics, has several faceplates. Funtime Freddy has a rounder face then Freddy Fazbear, his original counterpart. He has significantly larger cheeks than him and seems larger than the original Freddy. He seems to be the widest of the "Sister Location era" of animatronics. He has large, thick, and circular ears. Freddy sports a black bowtie and a speaker on his chest, with two black buttons beneath it, a black top-hat with a lavender stripe, and a microphone with lavender paint on the handle. '''Bon-Bon Funtime Freddy has a puppet of Adventure Bonnie on his left hand, who is blue with a lighter shade of blue on her paws, stomach, inner ears, and snout. He has a black nose and magenta eyes. He also has red-blushed cheeks, similar to Circus Baby. He is referred to by Funtime Freddy as "Bon-Bon". Behavior Funtime Freddy acts very different compared to his previous counterparts. He first appears in the Breaker Room on the left side of Ballora Gallery on Night 2. In the breaker room, the player must reboot all the systems by pressing and holding on the location's name to restart it on the monitor, similar to the Marionette's music box from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, while keeping Funtime Freddy at bay to play the "mascot response audio", which is actually the Bonnie puppet "Bon-Bon's" voice, as revealed in the game's files. If the player does not play Bon-Bon's audio for an amount of time, Funtime Freddy will kill the player, resulting in a game over and possibly a death minigame. After completing the minigame or passing the game over screen, the player will respawn in the Primary Control Module, having to crawl back through Ballora Gallery to return to the Breaker Room. Funtime Freddy makes a reappearance in the third night, appearing in the Parts and Service room on the right side of Funtime Auditorium, on a conveyor belt waiting to be taken to the Scooping Room and get "scooped". The player must locate each button on Freddy's face in the order given by HandUnit. Once the player presses the button, there is a short jumpscare-like sequence of Funtime Freddy's face suddenly opening with a crashing metallic sound. The player then has to find the small button beneath Freddy's endoskeleton jaw, opening the chest cavity and repeating the metallic sound. The player must pick up the control module on Freddy's chest. HandUnit congratulates the player and says they must find Bon-Bon and press the button beneath his bowtie, in order to release the secondary control module. There is then a sequence where the player must track down Bon-Bon, who has broken off of Funtime Freddy's arm and is hiding behind Freddy. She will occasionally pop out from behind Freddy or the conveyor belt he is sitting on. If the player manages to catch Bon-Bon and release the control module, they will be allowed to return through Funtime Auditorium and be jumpscare by Funtime Foxy, ending the night. If the player does not catch Bon-Bon in time, Bon-Bon will kill the player, resulting in a game over and possibly a death minigame. After completing the minigame or passing the game over screen, the player will respawn in the Primary Control Module, having to run back through Funtime Auditorium to return to Parts and Service. Custom Night Funtime Freddy also makes an appearance in the custom night. He can begin on either CAM 04 or CAM 03. He will always begin the night by saying, "Well, hello again! HA HA! Are you ready for Round Two?!" ''He will run between the East and West closets, every time saying one of four lines. From either of the closets, he will send Bon-Bon to attack the player from the door of the hall closet he's in. He will alert the player he's sending Bon-Bon to attack by saying, ''"Bon-Bon, go get 'em!". ''If Freddy announces a "surprise" then Bon-Bon will approach from the opposite door of the hall closet he's in. If the player neglects to close the door corresponding to Funtime Freddy's commands, Bon-Bon will kill them, resulting in a game over and returning the player to the preset selection screen. If the player beats a preset with Funtime Freddy, he will say, ''"What a party pooper!" Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Funtime Freddy once again reappears in the Five Night at Freddy's virtual reality game, Help Wanted. He appears in first level of the Night Terrors stage. In his level, the player is in the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 bedroom, and must survive until 6 AM while fending him off. If he is in a doorway, he will breathe heavily, and the player must hold the door shut. He can also enter the room and hide in the closet, in which case hte player must hold the closet door shut and he will leave. In addition to this, Bonnet and Bon-Bon provide distractions. Bonnet will appear in drawers and you must shine your light on her to ward her off. Bon-Bon will appear at the end of halls, and he must be shined for about 5 seconds to be warded off. Trivia * Funtime Freddy is one of the two animal-based animatronics in the game. * There is a poster of Funtime Freddy on the door to the Breaker Room that reads "GET READY!" ** This is likely a way to warn the player that Funtime Freddy is the next animatronic they will be going up against. * The mascot response audio used in the Breaker Room is actually Bon-Bon's voice, as indicated by the sound files being called bon1, bon2, and so on and so forth until file bon7. ** This actually makes the Bonnie in this game female rather than male. * Funtime Freddy is voice acted by Kellen Goff. ** However, Bon-Bon is voice acted by Becky Shirmpton. * Funtime Freddy weighs in at 350 pounds and 6 feet high. * Funtime Freddy was designed to help kidnap children by hiding the dead bodies inside of his stomach. ** On further investigation, there is a dead body inside of Funtime Freddy on his blueprint. * Funtime Freddy is one of the main animatronics shown in the trailer. * Though Baby is the main antagonist of the game, Funtime Freddy is seen on most promotional art for the game. * There is a rare chance that Funtime Freddy's endoskeleton can appear in Funtime Auditorium, though he has yellow eyes. ** In the Custom Night update, this mystery character was revealed to be called "Yenndo". *** It's most likely a portmanteau of the words "Yellow" referring to its yellow eyes, and "Endo" referring to a shortened version of the word endoskeleton. * Though Bon-Bon has no legs, she still manages to jumpscare the player. Unless she has the ability to fly, which is very unlikely, there seems to be a plot hole unless Funtime Freddy manages to help her. ** However, Funtime Freddy does not react to the player opening his face and chest cavities, and remains dormant during his operation. * Bon-Bon is modeled after Adventure Bonnie, the cartoonish version of Bonnie from the RPG based on the first four Five Nights at Freddy's games, FNaF World. * Funtime Freddy is more of a lavender color then a pink color opposed to Funtime Foxy, who is white and pink and has pink makeup. * In the copyright catalog, Funtime Freddy is referred to as "Freddy Fazbear (Funtime Version)". Gallery 411.png|Funtime Freddy on the title screen. 412.png|Funtime Freddy looking right with his mouth open on the title screen. 414.png|Funtime Freddy looking right with all his faceplates open on the title screen. 413.png|Funtime Freddy staring forward with all his faceplates open on the title screen. 594.png|Funtime Freddy standing on his stage in the Breaker Room, blanketed in shadow. 599.png|Funtime Freddy stepping off his stage, illuminated by the flickering lights. 604.png|Funtime Freddy looming over the player. 274.png|Funtime Freddy sitting idly in Parts & Service, waiting to be scooped FFScooped.png|Funtime Freddy's hollowed-out shell in the Scooping Room. 1209.png|Funtime Freddy in the extra menu. Category:Animatronics